Goddesses of the Moon
by demigod207
Summary: This story is about how the goddesses of the Moon, Artemis, Hecate, Selene grew up together and got there powers.There journey begins when an rare giant activity begins in Earth... *This is not real, it does not appear on greek mythology.*
1. Goddesses of the Moon

Goddesses of the Moon:

Hecate:

"I wonder what will be my domain?" Hecate wonder.

You see, almost every child of two GODs or two TITans gets a domain and remain immortal for eternity(almost.). My father is Perses, Titan of destruction and my mother is Asteria. Hecate wonder what will be her domain. She hopes she gets a powerful domain.

"Hecate!" Artemis screamed. Artemis is Hecate's best friend, so is Selene. they promise themselves that no matter what domain they got, they will not fight nor separate. Hecate, Artemis and Selene have been best friends since they were five years old.

"What?!" Hecate responded.

"I had a dream!" Artemis said with such enthusiasm.

"And? what was it about?" Hecate said in sarcasm. its not like having a dream is a huge deal.

"Tha-at I got the Moon. that I would be the goddess of the moon" Artemis said with more enthusiasm.

"Omg! Thats so cool" Selene came out of nowhere and said.

Selene always appear out of nowhere. Hecate wonder if she will be like the the goddess of locations or something like that. Selene was very cool. She was wearing a sexy white chiton. It had gold on it. Selene was always fashion. Hecate thought that might be a the goddess of fashion, too.

"Cool" Hecate said with no enthusiasm at all. You see, Hecate had a dream too. The same dream. She dream of a voice telling her that she will be a Moon goddess. It turns out they both wanted to be moon goddesses. "The thing is, that i had the same dream".

"Ouhh…oh." Artemis said emberrased and sad. Artemis wanted it so bad.

Selene immediately add " I had the dream too!"

"Artemis' enthusiasm killed in 3…2…1…" Artemis said. They all laugh. "Well, lets see were the fates takes us…"

In 3 days they will know they're fates.

Notes: The first chapter is an Introduction of the story :D...please review. Give ideas if you want.


	2. Powers of the Moon

Goddesses of the Moon:

Chapter 2

Artemis

Artemis can't wait to receive the news. She already made her first plans when she becomes a goddess. But Artemis, on the other side was scared, Hecate and Selene were Titans. Artemis hoped Zeus, don't provid us of seeing each other. Zeus doesn't even know we see each other. Neither those my brother, Apollo, the Sun god. Not even Helios, Selene' older brother and 'The all-seeing'. Somehow my aura(minor power, I called it like that, it protects me. Ill explain later…) protects me from Helios seeing me.

Artemis was in her bed. She just woke up. The beautiful sun shines in the island of Crete. The cotton bed was so comstroble Artemis wanted to stay sleeping. Selene was sleeping in the ground(she liked it) and Hecate was in another cotton bed. I get off bed and grab a bow. You see, Hecate, Selene and Artemis live together. Its not like there parents have time for them. But they can survive in there own. They have a lot of gods blessings. Even knowing that monster contastly attacked them. But monsters end up begging for their lives. With Artemis celestial bronze arrows, Hecate's celestial bronze sword and Selene's celestial bronze dagger we send every monster back to Tartarus. Somehow when Hecate try to convince someone they end up like brainwash, like if they have been hypnotized. But we just convinced ourselves that its her abiliy at charmspeaking.

Anyways, Artemis grabbed her bow to hunt. Artemis is skilled in using the bow and arrows. She always hunted animals so they can eat. Artemis hates killing animals, but she haves to.

Artemis was in the forest. She was hiding in a tree. There was a deer. Artemis was pointing at it with an arrow. Artemis accidentely steps on a branch and make some voice. The deer started running, but it wasn't enough for Artemis arrow that hitted it in its ribs. Artemis quickly got a knife and kill it instantly so it didn't suffer.

When Hecate and Selene woke up the breakfast was ready.

"Well, well… what do we have here" Selene asked gently . It was weird, Selene always turned into a "madame" every time there was food. Her silvery eye were wide open. She was so happy.

"Deer!" Hecate said with enthusiasm. Hecate was the 'chef'. But this time, Hecate woke up late to cook. "Its smell so good!"

They were eating. Selene was the first to finish. Then Hecate finish. And finally Artemis. They were talking. They were talking about, there plan when they get there domain. Artemis heard something. Like a growl. She seems to be the only one who notice. Artemis grabed her bow and arrow and shoots something. Everything happened so fast. Selene and Hecate were surprised.

"What did you just shoot an arrow?!" Selene screamed.

"That" Artemis said.

Rapidly Hecate went to its direction it was a hellhound it wasn't dead yet. Unexpected, the hellhound jumped to Hecate . Hecate fell to the ground. The hellhound was on top of Hecate. the injury of the hellhound seems to heal or something. Hecate says " Get off me, and never come back" Hecate tried to charmspeak it but it didn't seemed to work. Selene gets her dagger and throws it to the hellhound. Before the dagger strikes the hellhound a black wall appeared.

A man appeared out of nowhere. He was pale. He was Hades.

"Artemis why to attack something without knowing if its goin to harm you?" Hades said. His voice was so 'royalty'. He was the king of the underworld. GOD of the underworld.

"I've brought some good knows for you, Hecate" Hades said to Hecate. The hellhound got off of Hecate. Hecate stands and says " Yes my Lord?"

"I've chosen you to be Goddess of Crossroads, Magic and necromancy. Apperently the underworld needs another underworld god. So your a underworld goddess. Goddess of Magic. And… what you describe as charmspeaking, its not charmspeaking. Your not a child of Aphrodite. You are the controller of the Mist. You can make things look like you want. The Mist will make supernatural things unable to see for mortals. You will be a moon goddess too. Only if Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Selene, goddess of the silvery moon light, let you be a moon goddess." Hades said. It was impacting how Hades just said Artemis, Hecate's and and Selene's domains.

"But first Artemis, do you accept to be the goddess of the Moon?" Hades asked Artemis.

"Yes! yes!, I accept to be the Moon Goddess." Artemis said. A white light started glowing in Artemis body. She felted so strong, that she could break an entire house with a punch.

"Selene, do you accept-" Hades said before being interrupted,

"Yes Yes Yes! Totally yes!" Selene said " I accept to be the goddess of the Moon rays, the silvery of the Moon!" Selene said and she began to feel the same way as Artemis. A gray light started glowing on Selene body. Her eye turned bright silver, her hair turned blond. She looked so beautiful.

"I, Hades, let Hecate be a goddess of the underworld, goddess of magic, crossroads, and necromancy, but will you accept?"

"Yes Lord Hades, I accept" Hecate's body started glowing green. It was different, of course.

" Artemis, its not done yet. Tomorrow a very important person will come." Hades said vanishing in the shadows. It took a while before we notice that the hellhound wasn't here anymore.

The 3 of them got there powers one day early. They were so happy that they didn't even of it.

Note: This chapter was how the goddesses got their powers, Gods will visit them so keep reading. Please review and give ideas if you want.*


	3. Nothing hides from the Moon

Chapter 3

Selene:

Selene couldn't sleep all night. it was morning. Selene didn't want to talk about there plans(she thought it was boring), she wanted to try her powers. She was so happy that no monster will attack them now. She was more happy than ever now, she have the power to be in the moon.

"Um, Hecate, do you think you can summon a monster from the underworld or something like that" Selene said to Hecate.

"Why, in Hades will you want to summon a monster" Hecate said in sarcasm. It was truth. Who wants to summon a monster.

"Pleeeaaase" Selene said with a baby face and her silvery eye.

"Agh, ok" Hecate said and rise her arm. Suddenly the ground starts to open and 3 ugly monster appears. They didn't attack, but Selene shoots the monsters with beams of light. Moon's light. The monsters disintegrated. Selene was more than happy with her powers.

" So Hades said someone was coming…? Do you knw who?" Selene asked Artemis.

"Me" a bright yellow light appear. There was a man. He was Apollo. Selene thought he was hot.

"Brother!" Artemis said happily and hugged him.

A satyr appear from nowhere. He was Pan.

" You will be the goddess of hunting, wilderness and wild animals. You, Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto, are an Olympian." Pan said.

Apollo added " Take this silver bow". When Artemis grabbed the bow, she felt power.

"Thank you Apollo and Pan, I couldn't be more happier." Artemis said.

"Now get to work, you three's. For eternity" Apollo said and disappear. Pan also banish.

"Ok. I have to work for eternity. Boring. First I want to have a boyfriend" Artemis said. No one expected that from Artemis. Selene and Hecate had a face like -Wtf-.

"Girls, I've thinked all night that I will spend sometime in the underworld" Hecate said. Selene's and Artemis faces were pale.

" How much time?" Selene said.

" Like 1000 years" Hecate said.

"What?" Artemis said.

"Its not like we are not seeing each other, otherwise, Im a moon goddess too, we will see each other" Hecate said.

" I won't let you" Selene said. Her hands were glowing in white light.

"I had it coming" Hecate rises her arm and the ground breaks. A fruit appear from the cracked ground. It was a pomegranate fruit. Hecate open the fruit. Before she could eat seven seeds, Selene shoots a beam of light. The pomegranate fruit was gone.

"Ok! You don't have to eat that!" Selen said crying. Seven seeds will obligate you to stay half a year in the underworld. Every year.


	4. Virgin as the Moon

Chapter 5:

Artemis

'What am I goin to do' Artemis told herself. Artemis seated on the Throne. Artemis hated to be alone. It reminded it of HIM. Long story but here we go.

*This story is not a real myth*

Artemis was hunting for a monster in the forest. When she saw the monster, Artemis rapidly shoots it with her silver bow. The monster disintegrated. Artemis was returning to .

While she was in her way to Olympus. She saw a man. A beautiful man. Apparently, Artemis wasn't the only one who saw him. Aphrodite did. Aphrodite appears right next to Artemis.

"His mine" Aphrodite said. Aphrodite could detect love, so she knew Artemis felt in love with him.

"Get away Aphrodite. His my PREY!" Artemis said. Aphrodite eye started glowing "You should never be lov-" Aphrodite started cursing Artemis but Artemis hitted her in the face before she could finish.

Now, Artemis eye started glowing " You should never be able to curse some one if he/she is wearing silver" Artemis said.

"You didn't just curse me, you can't" Aphrodite said crying.

"Yes I can I did,Aphrodite, Im years older than you. You can't just curse me." Aphrodite said crying.

Aphrodite vanish and Artemis went to talk to the men.

"Would you like to eat something?" Artemis said to the men.

"Um, sure, But do I know you" The men said.

"Oh, no."

The men smiled. He seemed like 25.

They were in the beach, seeing the sunset. Artemis told him that she was a goddess. The men didn't seem to be scare or something. He just kiss her.

-you now what they did-

Artemis soon, finded out she was pregnant. Artemis was so happy, so as the men. When Muna was born, Artemis wanted to make her a goddess. But Lucas(the men's name), didn't want for Muna, to be a goddess at this young age. Lucas didn't find the way to convince her. So he got a idea. He called Aphrodite to curse the baby, that she will not be able to be a goddess till 15. He didn't know what happened between Aphrodite and Artemis.

Aphrodite came.

"What are you doing here?!" Artemis said angry.

"Ask your boyfriend." Aphrodite said. Aphrodite's eye started glowing. She looked to the baby and said " Muna, child of Artemis, next year, you will be 10 years old, the next year, you will be 19, and the next year, for last, You will die. And you can never be a goddess." Aphrodite said and vanish. She knew Artemis would killed her if she stayed. The curse wasn't the curse Lucas had in mind.

"Why!? why Aphrodite? This wasn't the deal !" Lucas screamed.

It happened so fast. Artemis didn't even got the chance to move.

"You knew it would happen and you didn't stop it?! My daughter have 3 years of life!" Artemis said crying. Artemis was so mad at Lucas, that she grabbed her bow and shoot him in the heart. Lucas felt to the ground. In no time his body was in the underworld. Artemis was so angry she didn't care that she killed her boyfriend.

3 years has pass. It was time for Muna to go. Muna was sick in a bed.

"I may not turn you to a goddess. But I, Artemis, goddess of the moon. I declare you Spirit of the Moon." Muna's body started to glow. She begun to levitate. In no second she disappear. Muna was saved. Now she is a spirit of the Moon. Not a goddess but immortal. Not may have super powers like a god. But, she have some.

This situation made Artemis frustrated. Thats when, she decided to be a Virgen goddess. Just like Athena and Hestia.

Thats how Artemis became a Virgin goddess.

*Artemis soon, make Hecate, to make Aphrodite forget about all, through the Mist and remove her curse*


End file.
